I am not apologizing
by Le Rukia
Summary: It is Rukia's first Valentines Day and Ichigo laughs at her gift ....ICHIRUKI... PLEASE REVIEW due to request it is a TWO-SHOT ..I know valentine is past.. but hey humor me ..
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does…….._**

**_But I do own this little story_**

**_I am not apologizing ~ Please review ... Updated - had to make some corrections... released at 2:00am_**

**_ICHIRUKI…. Pairing well sort of …. _**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Valentines Day 2009 _**

**_Her POV_**

_She awakened early today …. With a large smile on her face it is her first Valentine's Day…. She was excited she had gotten everyone something special … _

_She was also nervous… his gift …. _

_She wanted him to really like her gift above all... she had searched everywhere for it … it was special like their friendship… _

_She is looking at her wrapping job, she did her best … but she knows he is her friend ... he will overlook it …_

_She carefully puts all of her gifts into her book bag and quietly walks out of the twin's bedroom and off to school… _

_She will meet him there _

**_His POV_**

_Yes… I forgot to get her something …. WE are best friends… buds… you know one of the guys… we don't exchange gifts…._

_As they had done every year I had known them… Orihime had just given me pastries she had baked last night and Tatsuki had given me a nice card … _

_I had given them both as I do every year a stuff animal with chocolates…. _

_So when she handed me the little package awkwardly wrapped with huge amounts of tape and Chappy wrapping … I loudly laughed at her... I did not notice that she was nervous as she handed it to me saying Happy Valentine's Day … _

_Everyone was standing there watching …. Hell this is the midget we are talking about..... The Bitch that kicks me in my head when I fail to meet up to her high standards… _

_Thinking… It was a joke..... I laughed at her …. Saying "what the hell is this... Please don't tell me is a book of you god awful drawings" …_

_She is a great actress, and it showed as she quietly ignored me and continued to exchange Valentines Day gifts with our friends…Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, and Ishida… _

_She gave Orihime a bean paste cookbook, who in turn also gave her pastries she made last night… _

_Tatsuki a gift certificate to the Dojo store, she gave her a card … _

_Chad she gave him sheet music of guitar solos, he in turn gave her a CD of guitar Solos… _

_Ishida is was a book of patterns, he gave her a silk lavender scarf, which accented her eyes... _

_The gifts where unique for each of her friends….._

_They all quietly returned their seats…. _

_I had not opened her gift… I threw it into my book bag_

_During lunch both Chad and Ishida tried to talk to me, but I was not budging, saying… "NO I am not apologizing", _

_I replied saying "she is one of the guys …. I did not exchange gifts with them why ... would I exchange gifts with her" …. _

_Chad just shook his head, while Ishida called me a fool …. I still had not opened her gift..._

_We ignored each other for the rest of the day, I am thinking we both were thanking god there where no Hollows…… _

_I had to stay after school and collect makeup work... from the days I missed while in Soul Society… _

_Once class was over without looking back she quietly walked out …. _

**_Her POV _**

_She is sitting in the Twin's bedroom quietly doing homework …. He had embarrassed her to the point of tears…. Her violet eyes where now swollen with shades of red ….. _

_She is thinking since when did she become so emotional…he had always teased her … _

_So what it was her first Valentine's Day …..So what everyone was running around with candy, and stuffed teddy bears… So what he gave her nothing … So what he did not think about her … _

_So what he had saved her life… but he could have got a card…. _

_He got gifts for Orihime and Tatsuki … why didn't he think of her like he thought of them … even if he had not gotten me anything …. _

_He could have said something nice … but he did not …He laughed at me … Like I was a joke … I am nothing more that a Joke …_

_And I had to sit there during lunch humiliated listening as Orihime and Tatsuki tried to make me feel better…_

_Damn this really hurts… The BAKA did not even open what I had given him… I am a stupid fool… _

**_Reader's POV _**

_She gets up and walks into the bathroom and washes her face… she applies makeup... she knows she can not let Isshin see her in this condition …_

_She breathes deeply, pulling herself together and returns to twins bedroom and to KON who is now sitting on one the beds… _

_He knows she has been crying; he heard from his room …._

_He knows that Strawberry Fool hurt his Ne Sana... _

_He is angry he starts asking questions …." Ne Sana what is wrong"... _

_She sits back at the desk and continues to do her homework … she is ignoring him... _

_He says ..." what did that fool do... I will kill him" he is now jumping on the desk in front of her _

_he is angry … _

_She looks up at him smiling softly saying "Kon… please for me… just forget it" _

_She smiles as she picks him up.... hugs him and kisses him on the forehead saying "oh by the way Kon happy Valentine 's Day" …. _

_Kon Faints with pleasure …. _

_She lays him down then returns to her studies …. Her cell phone rings… _

**_His POV_**

_I had just got home… as I walked to my room I glanced in to the Twins room and saw her; she was quietly talking on her cell phone; I guess to Byakuya ….I could not hear what she was saying … I could not see her face … I kept walking to my room.. I am not apologizing … I took her unopened gift out and tossed it on my bed….. I am not apologizing …._

_I heard my father talking to her asking how was her Valentines Day … her voice is cheerful as she say it was great … she really is a great actress… _

_He asks her what I got her … as he does I roll my eyes saying… ' I am not apologizing' … _

_I hear her say to him I said very kind words to her and that was enough … _

_My father is getting upset… saying "But Rukia-Chan he should have at least given you a stuff animal and chocolates" _

_but she calmed him saying' all she expected from me where kind words which expressed the meaning of Valentines Day from one friend to another' … _

_I think, Man… she really is an actress … I am going to have to straighten her out … Buds don't do that!!!! …….and I am not apologizing _

_My father says… "Are you sure?"_

_She replies…. "Yes and by the way I am leaving…to visit some friends I will return in a week or so" … _

_Just as she finishes speaking I can hear a car horn outside... She is walking down the steps with my dad saying "I had left your, Yuzu, and Karin's Valentines Day gifts on the Dining Room Table"…. _

_I look out the window I can see her as she kisses my dad on cheek and get into the taxi… she did not say good bye to me or look up at my window… _

_I see KON.... his head and hand are hanging out of her bag.... he looks up at me and flips me the bird… _

_I roll my eyes … I say …' I am not Apologizing' … I kick the gift off my bed onto the floor, and lay down … I am now Pissed and really not apologizing … !!!!!_

**_Several hours later _**

**_His POV_**

_I refused to go downstairs and eat … I am not hungry… I am pissed that she acted that way ... we are buds… Buds not exchange gifts !!!!! … _

_I can hear my family react to her valentine's gift … she apparently got Karin a gift certificate from the soccer Shoppe…. Yuzu a gift card from a department store and Pop a new book of medicine _

_I look at the clock it has been 3 hours since she left …. She is probably in Soul Society by now... Stupid Midget….. _

_When she returns I still will not apologize…_

_I am Bored ... it is too quiet…. I get up and walk over to my closet, even though she does not stay in there anymore it still has a faint smell of her .... I close my eyes and breathe deeply .....Lavender … I now look down and see some of her stupid Chappy wrapping paper in the closet … _

_I turn and look, at her disregarded gift which is now laying on the floor … she must have wrapped the stupid gift in the dark no wonder it looks so bad….I am really not apologizing for that ragged looking gift… _

_I walk over and pick the gift off the floor and look at it … I say 'what the hell' and tear the stupid thing open …. _

_My mouth hangs open from the shock at what she has given me … My heartbeat quickens … Shakespeare …. _

_It is a book of Shakespeare love sonnets … the leather bind is exquisite … _

_I am speechless, my mom would always read these same sonnets to me when I was a child … _

_My love for Shakespeare is beyond words … none of my friends have ever thought to do this for me …._

_I open the book ... a note falls to the floor it has some of her stupid pictures and these words ….._

**_Strawberry ….._**

**_I hope you like the book;_**

**_I wanted to get you something that truly reflects how unique I feel our friendship is…._**

**_Maybe one day you will share with me why you love Shakespeare so very much_**

**_Thank you for teaching me the meaning of Valentine's Day_**

**_Midget…._**

_I read her note over and over …. I look at the clock it is now 9:00 pm … _

_I jump up, still holding the book in my hand and run out of my room, like a mad man … _

_I run down the stairs knocking down my dad … he screams "Ichigo where you going in a Hurry" … I run fast as I can…. yelling ….. "OH GOD .... I GOT TO FIND HER and APOLOGIZE"….. _

**_Reader's POV_**

_Isshin gets up off the floor, with a smirk and walks over to the phone …. He dials … he is happily humming as it rings _

_He says..." Hello … how is she doing" …._

_The voice on the other ends whispers saying 'she is getting angry…. I can't keep her here too much longer… did he open her gift yet'_

_Isshin replies saying "yes … the fool is on his way now: ….. _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N….. Don't ask why I had to write this it is different and I know Valentine's Day has passed… but I had so much going on then …. _**

**_PLEASE review and tell me what you think… _**

**_Should I continue or leave it as an oneshot….._**

**_Your reviews will let me know ..... I got your reviews it is now a two shot ... check out chapter 2_**

**_LeRukia _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach... Kubo does……..**_

_**But I do own this little story**_

_**I am not apologizing ~ chapter 2 - had to add corrections**_

_**I humbly thank all those who have reviewed chapter 1 and have requested that I continue with this tale…. This is the ending **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think….**_

_**ICHIRUKI…. Pairing well sort of …. **_

* * *

_**Reader's POV **_

_She is now sitting at a table in Urahara's Shoten ….She has been there for hours... she should have arrived in Soul Society over two hours ago … _

_Urahara has been telling her there is something wrong with the gate and she will have to wait until it is safe to travel… _

_The four hour time difference between the two worlds is helpful, but she is cutting it close…_

_She now cuts her eyes at Kon who she just found in her bag…._

_She tells him he can not go with her and he is to stay and assist Ichigo… he is crying uncontrollably … she usually would slap or punch him but she has too much on her mind ... She just quietly says for him to please stop…._

_Kon looks at her with concern …. _

_She is getting nervous as she is looking at her watch ... thinking about the phone call she received three hours ago … _

_She needs to go now… if not she will have to call them to come for her…. _

_Kon who is still watching her... softly says ...' Ne Sana what is wrong … you look very sad'…. _

_She says nothing … she just sits there looking at her watch thinking about her phone call._

* * *

_**Three hours ago – Reader's POV**_

_She had just washed her face and returned to the Twin's bedroom to finish her studies …_

_She is sitting there trying not to cry again when her cell phone rang…. When she looked at the caller ID… her shoulders just deflate… because she knew what he wanted… he only calls for one thing … _

_She takes a deep breathe, opens the phone and her voice is now cheerful as she says "Hello Ni Sama" … _

_Byakuya's voice is stern, not warm but not cold …as he says "Rukia… have you finished your assignments for the day…" _

_She voice is quiet as she replies ... "yes… I have completed my assignments for today"_

_Byakuya then says "…Good I have already talked to your Taicho and Sotaicho … you are to attend Dinner which will be held at 7:00 pm…. Members from both the Shinouhin and Kasumioji clans will be our guests" _

_Rukia's head lowered as she quietly replies saying "yes… Ni Sama"…. _

_Byakuya hearing the fluctuation in her voice says "Rukia is there something wrong"_

_She replies "No …Ni Sama … I am fine"_

_Byakuya then replies "Rukia, I understand this may be difficult but as the heir to the Clan you are approaching the age where it will be expected that you will be at least betrothed, if not wed… and in order to do that you will have be presented to the noble clans" … _

_She replies saying "Ni Sama, I understand… I will prepare to leave immediately…." _

_Byakuya then says "Rukia be prepared to stay for a week" …. _

_She replies "Yes Ni Sama… I will see you shortly" _

_She hangs up the phone, and starts to quietly pack …_

_She now hears him in his room… she looks up at the wall separating them, she puts her hand up, and momentary touches it , she wants to go to him and talk, but instead she packs and says nothing_

* * *

_**Her POV – Present Time**_

_She has now assessed her current situation and is now irritated as she stands and walks over to Urahara……thinking: _

_I must change at Urahara's, because if I where to attempt to change at the manor I would be late…. It is not acceptable…if I am late…. I would be even more of an embarrassment to my Clan_

_I nervously looks up to Urahara asking him to use his backrooms so I can now change; before my trip….He looks at me, strangely saying yes go ahead…. _

_I then ask, my voice, it is getting hard to hide my emotions, is solemn, 'if my trunks are still in the room'. _

_He arches his eyes, letting me know he suspects what is going on, he says " yes"… quickly followed by "Rukia Sama … what is going on… are you alright"…_

_I just look at him … I feel he has been stalling … keeping me here….. And I let him because I don't want to go ….. That game must end… I now must get ready… To face my responsibilities _

_I stand my back is now straight and my head is held high, as I walk into the backroom……_

_Saying "Urahara the gate must be ready when I return from changing; you now must call to have him send them for me"…. _

_Urahara's eyes look a little sad…as he says "I will send Ururu_ _to come and help you dress"…. I do not respond… I keep walking …. I am a Kuchiki …_

* * *

_**His POV **_

_I am desperately running to Urahara's Shoten … I have not thought of what I will say to her… I just know I need to find her…. I was wrong … I treated her badly… very badly…_

_I ran into both Chad and Ishida who have decided they would accompany me in looking for her … I told them they did not have to come … but_

_Chad says "I am coming to give you some moral support, and make sure you do not say anything else stupid" … _

_Ishida says "I want to see you grovel, for treating her so bad"… _

_I roll my eyes at them both and keep running ….saying "I don't know what you are talking about we are Buds... just friends …"_

_It is then Chad stops running and grabs me by my shoulders, shaking me saying "you really are an ASS you know that … Everyone knows …. Everyone knows Ichigo … how you both feel about each other … since the first time you set eyes on her you where hooked on her… so why do you deny your feels for her to a point you hurt her …" _

_I pull myself from his grasp saying "Chad we are talking about the Midget… here" …… _

_Ishida is standing there shaking his head in disgust … He then looks at me saying, "NO …..We are talking about Kuchiki San … a beautiful girl who cares for you greatly…. Who if you are not careful will leave you and never come back … leaving you alone to rot of loneliness....'_

_I blow them off and start running again … but as I run I think about his words … her leaving me, I can feel my expression change on my face … I am becoming afraid… I really need to find her_

_I can see the Shoten ahead… I can't tell if she is there, but it is a start…. Time is ticking away…. I look at my watch it is 10:15 pm…. _

* * *

_**Reader's POV **_

_Rukia is alone in the backroom, she had quickly bathed …her breast are no longer held by tight binds….As she is looks at herself in the mirror, she starts to grin thinking 'I am not as large as Orihime but I will no longer be mistaken for a flat chested girl'…_

_She had just finished putting on her undergarments when Ururu walked in holding one of her formal silk Kimonos, which she had in the trunks stored at Urahara's back room …. _

_She had selected the lavender Kimono … it has little golden sparrows embroidered on the long selves…she helps Rukia step into the Kimono… _

_Rukia closed her eyes as Ururu adjusts the material around her … it has been a long time since she has dressed in this manner … she is feeling strange.. She has missed it _

_Ururu now ties her Obi which is made of golden silk with lavender and gray tints around her small waist... allowing her womanly curves to show… _

_Her Lavender shoes are also made of silk and delicate ... Her hair is swept up, away from her face… _

_She now wears a formal head dress only worth by the Noble women of her Chan... It has pearls and a sheer veil partially covering her beautiful face … Only her lips which are now painted a pale rose color and hints of her beautiful eyes can be seen …_

_Her beautiful neckline his adorned with a thin golden choker which has the Kuchiki Clan insignia, inlayed with small pearls, in her ears hangs priceless pearl earrings….._

_She is standing looking in the floor length mirror…. Gone is Kuchiki Rukia the Shinigami … the tomboy… _

_Now stands, a person who had been missing for over a year, Kuchiki Rukia, the beautiful princess of the Kuchiki Clan….and she has been missed…. _

_She looks over to Ururu giving her a nod of approval, telling her she can go …._

_As she is standing there staring at herself in the mirror….she starts to wonder … about what he was doing … If he could … accept her like this …..More then 'The Midget' …IF he could look at her as a girl …a girl who really ... really …really cares for him_

_She starts to thinks of what had happened earlier that day … Her eyes start to water … she takes a deep breath and pushes him out her of mind … saying… Probably not ….. It is not to be ... for him …I am one of the guys and will always be one of the guys... _

_She takes one more look into the mirror and slowly walks out of the backroom toward the front Shoten … _

* * *

_**His POV**_

_Chad, Ishida and I have run into the Shoten… as we enter I see Urahara had just hung up the phone; for a second I could have swore he had a sly grin on his face, which I quickly dismissed …._

_I must have a crazy look on my face, because ….without tricks or complicated words…. Urahara calmly walks over to me saying, 'hello Kurosaki Kun how I can I help you and your friends' ….. _

_I look to Urahara with desperation asking if he has seen Rukia… He just looks at me… strangely asking 'is there something wrong Kurosaki Kun' …._

_I tell him I just need to talk to her …. He just looks at me saying nothing... _

_I glance around…. I see her bag and Kon who is sitting there ignoring me … I storm over and ask Kon where she is … _

_He responds by screaming "go to Hell strawberry"…. _

_That did it … I lost it … I grab him by neck and start shaking him hard…. demanding he tell me where she went….._

_It is then I glance over and I see this beautiful girl emerging from the backrooms she is dressed in the traditional fashion of a noble woman... she is now standing there … looking at me …_

_Kon and I are suddenly frozen in place….both gaping at her… my hand is still holding his neck, but I am now staring at her …I slowly start to allow my eyes look at her … I am not just looking… I am really looking at all of her… her figure… I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life … _

_I stare at her lips, fighting the sudden ague to taste them … even thought her face was covered with a thin veil…I can now see her eyes … she has her eyes … her violet orbs that have haunted me for over a year… I finally find my voice as I softly say … Midget … as Kon says Ne Sana_

* * *

_**Reader's POV**_

_She is standing there … On her face is a look of both shock and embarrassment... _

_She never wanted him to see her like this … she lowers her eyes as she quietly says... "Ichigo and Kon … please stop fighting" … _

_she takes a deep breathe gathering her emotions, she looks over to see Chad and Ishida ... Who also are looking at her with a look of complete shock, then back to Ichigo, she is very uncomfortable, her eyes are lowered as she quietly asks "why are you here… is something wrong"..._

* * *

_**His POV**_

_She is standing there asking me if something is wrong… her eyes are telling me there is a lot wrong…my heart is telling me that I am the cause of it … _

_I then pull all the courage I have and walk over to her…. She will not look at me…. I ask her if we can talk …. At first she says nothing ... then she said yes, but we must hurry because her brother has sent her escort to bring her back home… _

_Hearing her words … 'her brother was sending an escort to take her back home'… _

_I automatically think of the words Ishida spoke ... __**'Kuchiki San … is a beautiful girl who cares for you greatly…. Who if you are not careful will leave you and never come back … leaving you alone to rot of loneliness'**_

_I gently take her arm and carefully lead her into another room and shut the door…. I helped her to sit on one of the soft cushions at the table; I then sat beside her… _

_I start by saying I liked her dress... then I told her she was beautiful… she looks at me, shyly saying really… _

_From inside my shirt I pulled out the gift she gave me... her eyes become large as they look up at me … _

_I opened the book and keeping eye contact I read one of the quotes to her …she smiled the smile I realized I missed all day … _

_I then told her for her Valentine's Day gift… I will give her something I have never shared with anyone, and it was uniquely hers... _

_I slowly reached over and pull her to me careful not to disturb her head dress and veil …. _

_Saying Happy Valentine's Day …. I gently kissed her beautiful lips….._

_**Love is Blind, and Lovers cannot see, the Pretty follies that themselves commit ~ William Shakespeare **_

_**I apologized…..**_

* * *

_**A/N : thanks again … this is the end….. Please review**_

_**Yes..... that is the quote he read to her …….**_

_**LeRukia**_


End file.
